dragon ball loud
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: lincoln in dragon ball
1. Chapter 1

A 10-year-old Lincoln was training with his older brother Goku by throwing a log into the air and cutting it by attacking the log while in mid-air.

"Well that takes care of that," Goku said as the last pieces of wood fell.

"Big bro I'm hungry," Lincoln complained.

"Ok I'll go get some food, you keep an eye on grandpa," Goku said heading out.

Lincoln watched the orange orb and once Goku left it started to glow, this happened nearly every time Goku left to go hunting and since the orb never got so bright, when Goku was around Lincoln, kept it a secret.

When Goku got back Lincoln heard a strange voice say that his and Goku's house was nice and then Goku came in and for the first time grandpa glowed in front of Goku.

"Listen grandpa is trying to talk to me," Goku said leaning over the orb.

The strange person with Goku said she didn't hear anything then seeing a dragon ball and grabbed it.

"HEY PUT GRANPA DOWN NOW!" Lincoln yelled surprising the stranger when he jumped out of the closet with his sword.

"You're grandpa you mean this," the stranger said putting the ball down.

"Ya that is the only thing grandpa gave me and Goku to remember him by and only we can touch it, look its glowing he must be trying to talk to us," Lincoln said picking the ball back up.

"I hate to do this but see this is a dragon ball I have two and it started to glow reacting to these two, put yours down with them," the stranger said putting the two dragon balls down.

Lincoln put him down with the other two and it glowed.

"You see if we gather all seven you get any wish you want … wait who are you exactly?" she explained/asked.

"Oh I'm Lincoln I'm Goku's little brother," Lincoln explained

"I wonder why grandpa never told us ab9ut the wishes," Goku asked.

"Well I'm Bulma and he probably didn't know not many people do know we are members of a select few who know which is a good thing since if someone not so nice got the balls it could be a disaster," the now named Bulma explained.

"Ok so you want to get your wish and you need our grandpa's dragon ball right? Well we will let you use it if I and Goku can come with you to keep an eye on our grandpa's ball," Lincoln offered.

Bulma took the deal instantly and showed the boys, the Dragon ball locator and then the three started an epic journey that will span generations bringing father closer to son and on and on till the journey finally ends.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Lincoln and Goku left with Bulma and quite a few things have happened they have met a group involving a small blue thing named pilaf an old hermit named Roshi a shape-shifting pig named ulong as well as a bandit named Yamcha and his shapeshifting cat then there was the the ox king and his daughter chi chi this was also this rabbit guy. It had been a lot of fun but Lincoln didn't get the chance to g

Fight since Goku always fought first but now they had gathered 6 of the 7 dragon balls and we're talking about wishes when Bulma and long started to fight about the wish Lincoln stayed out of it as he didn't want to say his wish it was really selfish he wanted to wish that he would could be as strong as Goku again he still remembered the night grandpa Gohan had died and Goku's wired transformation in to that giant monkey thing and that powerful form was enough to make Lincoln scared.

"Piggy Piggy Piggy, " Lincoln third Bulma call as long ran behind a giant mushroom obviously in need of a restroom.

As they started back on the road a missile flew across the sky and hit the car they were in and a spider robot thing came down and said it was repossessing their dragon balls and flew away calling suckers.

"He stole our dragon balls, " Bulma stated

"He repossessed them, " Goku corrected.

"No he stole them, big bro, we need the nimbus to catch up, " Lincoln explained

Goku called his cloud and it quickly came to him Lincoln hoped on the back and they flew after the machine. When they landed Goku got in a defective position with the power poll.

"Um big bro its a machine and it's not on so it is just a nice of junk… but, " Lincoln climbed into the cockpit took out the GPS.

Over the last month, he had gotten a lot better with tech. The two got back on the cloud and flew back to Bulma and long.

"Didi you find them, " Bulma asked.

" No the driver left but we did get this, " Lincoln said giving her the GPS.

" Oh thanks, Lincoln but we can't use this without a battery, " Bulma explained

"Oh what about you're capsule thingies, " Goku asked.

"Oh, yea that ks Goku, " Bulma said patting down her clothes realizing she left them in her shot case.

As Bulma started to cry Yamcha pulled up in his car. And offered them a ride.

As Yamcha drove him to close his eyes and turned off the radar and listed the dragon balls. After a few minutes, we ended up at a palace and tried to open the door Goku did so with little trouble.

Inside was a pitch black corridor. As we walked a use amount of bats flue threw it and out the door. As they walked further Goku stepped on a pressure plate parts of the was and then the floor started to launch lowered and we had to break them or be crushed we managed to get out and we snuck on the side of the wall till we saw an arrow pointing to continue and we followed them till we were trapped by a falling piece of stone.

Goku Bulma and along were arguing over Goku's behaviour. Then Yamcha had the idea of attacking the walls but failed. Then a screen came on with a small blue man in it.

The blue man who revealed himself as Pilaf took Villa with a mechanical arm. He then blew a kiss at Bulma. Calling it a "treatment". Causing Bulma to laugh. And Pilaf sent her back and then pumped gas into the prison cell knocking them all out. Lincoln was the last to wake up they just couldn't wake him so Yamcha carried him and stayed asleep till he heard a crash from Goku using the kamehame to blow a small hole in the wall just big enough for the small white hard boy to squeeze threw.

Lincoln ran as fast as he could to reach share pilaf was summoning the dragon and was closely followed by long and war.

Once the dragon appeared a deep and powerful voice came from the dragon asking for a wish.

Thinking quickly Lincoln yelled out to the dragon.

" I WISH TO BECOME AS STRONG AS THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD, " Lincoln wished. And in a blast of lighting from the sky Lincoln disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest with massive trees. The trees reminded him of home. He got up and wandered the forest he saw a boar and his stomach growled realizing he was hungry he charged at it grabbing it around the neck and flipping it whale kind he snapped the beast's neck just like grandpa and taught him. He gathers wood for a fire and used a small blast of ki like he had seen Goku do with the Kamehameha but on a much smaller level to light the flame then he ripped the boars tusks off and opened the beast with a knife his grandfather had given him for the 10th birthday he used it to remove the skin and the roasted the boar.

As it cooked a small an all white fox walked up. Lincoln ripped off a chunk of meat and to see it to the fox.

"Thanks, the kid pretty impressive how you killed it not many people could run down a boar, " the fox said as he started eating

"Oh thanks my grandpa taught me to hunt when I was a kid, so what's your name, " Lincoln asked as he continued to cook.

"Kuma you're pretty most people go running when they hear me talk, " the now named Kuma said as it ate.

"Ya well my brother has a tail and my best friend is a shapeshifting pigman so yea wants some more, " Lincoln said cutting a piece off for himself.

"Sure kid, so how did you end up here, " Kuma asked eating the last of his first peace.

"Well that's a story, " Lincoln then started his tail from the day his brother crushed their grandfather.

"Oh so that's why you're here for you see, " Kuma then disappeared in an explosion of smoke and from it appeared a man who looked about 50 something, " I AM KUMA THE STRONGEST MAN ALIVE AND I SHALL TRAIN YOU TO BE MY SUCCESSOR, " The man yelled as his white fox ears twitched.

Lincoln's jaw hit the floor in shock.

After that, they finished their meal and the next day Kuma started Lincoln training.

As the sun rose they started their first exercise.

"Ok, kid, we are currently on the northern border if you look closely you can see the town out just outside," he said pointing to words it, "

"Ya so what," Lincoln asked.

"Well this is the starting point for the start you will run from here to the northern edge where you will meet an older woman named May to tell her I sent you she will give you a bag you will then come back here with it but do not touch the forest floor on you're way back, " Kuma explained taking out a campus and handing it to Lincoln.

"Got it, master Kuma, " Lincoln said taking the campus and heading off.

Once Lincoln was out of site a lengthy woman appeared from the woods with wiles flowing red hair and a quite pleasing form.

"You know I like that kid you sure I should give him the bait, " she asked.

"Yeah May he wants to take my title he will have to earn it, " Kuma said passing her a brown paper bag.

"Well if the services he earns that tital I mean you had me with you he's all alone the Monsutā(1) are going to eat him alive, " may said walking away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So yea im Back

1 Monsutā means monsters


End file.
